Of Light Life and Pee Bottles
by Daddy-Davey
Summary: Two men, nothing can stop them from finding eachother.


He holds his book in his hands, his shoulders hunched, head tracing the laces of his sneakers, nervous in the crowd. The line in front of him moves forward once more. He takes another step, another breath, and chances a look up at the table at the end of the line. There he is. Davy Rothbart. Joe realizes he's staring, and Davey must feel it because he looks up and locks a gaze with him. Joe quickly looks away, embarrassed he was caught stealing a glance once again. It's just that he couldn't help himself. Something about Davey, maybe his hat, or the glistening gold chain around his neck, just made him so damn irresistible.

Joe checks his watch. He has been in line for ten minutes to get his book signed, but it feels like eternity. But at the same time, there will never be enough time in the world for Joe to come up with the right words to say.

Another person gets their book signed and now there are only three people between Joe and Davey.

"I look like an idiot," Joe thinks to himself, "there is no way Davey is going to notice me, if anything he'll think that I'm just trying to steal his look with this gold chain I bought."

Joe begins to tap nervously on the cover of his book, (hardcover, because Joe is fully committed.)

There is only one person in front of him now, and Joe checks his watch. It is 6:59 P.M., one minute left of the scheduled signing. Not daring to lock eyes again, Joe listens to the conversation between Davey and the woman in front of him.

"Oh, hahaha, your book was so fantastic, I think it really helped me understand things about myself." Her voice lowers at the end, promiscuous, as she grazes Davey's hand.

"I'm glad that you liked it." He says.

Joe can't tell if he is flirting back with the woman, but his heart is already beat. 'Of Course Davey would flirt with this girl, she's freakin' gorgeous, why wouldn't he. I mean he could literally get anybody that he wanted.' Joe thought. 'Why would he even look at me?'

"Alright folks that's it, thank you for coming out, but unfortunately we have to get going." Davey's manager came out of nowhere, and Joe's heart sank. He turned around in defeat.

"Hey," Joe heard, "One more, please, we got time, bro." Joe turned around at Davey's words.

"We actually don't have any-," Davey's manager began.

"Michael, we do have time. That I am sure of. I am also sure that this rad guy right here has been waiting very patiently for me to sign his book." Davey looks at Joe with his piercing brown eyes, "Last one, Michael, I promise."

MIchael huffs and storms away.

"Sup," Davey said, "What's your name?"

"I… I, um… well…" Joe stutters a nervous mess as he steps up to the table.

"Hey, dude, it's all chill." Davey reaches out and touches Joe's shaking hands. Joe lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"Sorry…" Joe says, cheeks blushing as he averts his gaze from the man's handsome face. "It's, it's just that, I am such a huge fan." Joe tucks his long hair behind one of his ears.

Davey rakes his eyes up and down the man in front of him, taking in his strong build, sweet face, and sick gold chain around his neck. He smiles to himself at how nervous this man is.

"I'm glad to hear it…"

"Joe, Joe Costello." He sputters out.

"Joe Costello, I'm glad to meet you." Davey says, a giant smirk on his face.

Joe goes weak in the knees at the way that Davey says his name. It's like his mouth was made for it specifically. Joe starts to think more about Davey's mouth.

"I like your chain you got there." Davey said as he began to sign the book.

Joe grabs his gruff hands at the necklace that lays on his chest. "Oh, oh um, thank you, Mr. Rothbart I-"

"Please, call me Davey," Wavey interrupts.

"Sorry, um Davey," Joe starts again, "Thank you, I hope you don't think I'm copying your style." Joe looks at Davey in the eyes and his heart flips in his stomach, and he has to look away.

"Nah, dawg, it's totally chill." Joe almost melts at Davey's carefully crafted prose, "Anyways, it looks really good on you."

Joe looks up in time to catch the wink Davey sends his way from under the brim of his hat. His breath hitches.

"Alright Davey," Michael comes back, bringing Joe back to the reality of being in a very public room, not a private intimate setting. "It's time to get going."

Davey looks at his watch and shakes his head.

"Joe it appears that it is indeed time for me to leave." He closes the book and stands and reaches out his hand. Joe grabs it and shakes.

Davey looks directly into Joe's soul and says, "I hope to see you again, Joe. Joe Costello."

Their hands linger as they stare into eachother's eyes. Davey finally pulls away.

Joe hates to see Davey leave, but damn is it nice to watch him go.

After Joe sees Davey disappear into the back rooms of the function hall, he looks down at the book he doesn't even remember getting handed back. He opens the front cover.

"Don't be a stranger, ;),

1-629-847-2938,

-Davey

P.S. ;)"

Joe runs the three miles home with a smile on his face in the rain. He runs upstairs into his room and slams the door shut behind him, ignoring his mother calling from downstairs about what all the ruckus is about. He jumps onto his bed and rolls onto his back. He stares at the open book in front of him, and the winky face stares back. He smiles so big and has to grab a pillow to quell his squelish yelp.

"He likes me." Joe whispers to himself. "He likes me!"


End file.
